multivers
by kicio
Summary: Méliodas, Ban et Arthur sont les héros de cette histoire. Il y aura également deux nouveaux personnages que certains connaissent peut etre. [Elizabeth, Meliodas], plus un autre ship surprise ;).
1. Chapter 1

**Multivers**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une défaite cuisante**

A l'heure où Britania toute entière était à feu et à sang, où les démons dirigés par leur roi prenaient petit à petit l'avantage dans cette guerre, Meliodas et les seven deadly sins ne perdaient pas espoir. Ils avaient perdu Merlin et Escanor qui furent battus par Zeldrys et Estarossa. Les autres sins étaient en vie mais en bien piteux état. Le seul qui restait debout, face au chef des commandements était Méliodas. Du coté des démons les seuls survivants étaient Estarossa, Zeldrys et le chef du purgatoire.

Du coté des déesses qui combattaient de mèche avec les sins, tout était perdu. Ryudoshel venait d'être achevé par le petit brun ce qui sonnait la fin de la guerre

Elizabeth était entre la vie et la mort … La vision d'horreur de trop pour notre héros. Dans un excès de colère il était absolument terrifiant… Il avait changé et pas que psychologiquement. Non seulement il avait ce regard vide que personne ne lui connaissait, mais il avait aussi changé physiquement. Il avait grandi et pour le décrire, c'était devenu le portrait exact de Estarossa.

Zeldrys marchait en direction du démon qu'il considérait comme un traitre, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Méliodas s'était jeté sur lui comme une furie. Zeldys avait profiter des ouvertures que lui offrait celui-ci pour lui asséner un coup fatal.

Méliodas était à terre. Il rampait sur le sol laissant une trainée de sang derrière lui. Il se laissa retomber à coté du corps inerte de Elizabeth. Il prit sa main avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Méliodas et Elizabeth se réveillent l'un a coté de l'autre main dans la main. Elizabeth était la 1ère à sortir de son coma. Elle crut d'abord reconnaitre Estarossa. Elle paniqua et s'éloigna de lui. Puis voyant la chevelure blonde qui ornait sa tête, elle mit ses mains devant son visage pour masquer sa gêne et surtout la magnifique couleur pourpre que prenaient ses joues. Elle finit par craquer et se jeta dans les bras du grand blond qui était encore en train d'émerger. Il la rassura en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

C'est à ce moment que Ban arriva devant eux accompagner d'un homme brun de taille moyenne, habillé a la façon des samouraï anciens. Il avait un côté impressionnant.

« Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux » leur lança Ban avec un ton moqueur et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Le démon et la déesse ne relevèrent pas.

« Content de te revoir ! » dit Méliodas avant de lui trouer le ventre avec un coup de poing.

Ban leur expliqua alors la situation. Il leur présenta l'Homme qui était avec lui. Il expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Lancelot le plus valeureux des combattants de Camelot

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le retour du roi légendaire**

Ban raconta a Méliodas son périple au purgatoire et comment il avait rencontré Lancelot. Il lui donna des informations importantes sur le samouraï. Ban avait rencontrer Lancelot une foi sorti du purgatoire. Lancelot avait immédiatement reconnu le péché de l'avarice et était venu vers lui pour lui dire qu'il avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir de la grâce de l'eau que possédait Sariel avant les 10 commandements, et qu'il voulait les aider à gagner cette guerre sainte.

Lancelot sera un atout majeur pour l'équipe des sins.

Alors que Ban finissait son récit, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre derrière eux. Les trois hommes étaient sur leur garde tandis que élizabeth se cachait derrière Méliodas. Les blessures de celui-ci avaient été guéries par la jeune déesse, mais il n'oubliait pas ce que son frère avait fait à ses amis. Il devait se venger.

Un « aiiiiiiiiie ! » se fit entendre avant de laisser apparaitre une silhouette qui se relevait. C'était un homme. Nos guerriers étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils en étaient devenus effrayants.

« Seigneur Lancelot c'est vous ? » demanda une voix qui redonna le sourire à toute la bande. C'était Arthur.

Les sins et le samouraï eurent un soupir de soulagement

« Arthur ! On te croyait mort. » lui lança Ban.

Arthur leur expliqua alors qu'il s'était retrouvé en face du roi des démons mais qu'une seconde plus tard il était là fracassé contre le sol sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était son épée Excalibur nouvellement acquise qui s'était mise à briller de manière intense.

Lancelot prit alors la parole et expliqua que sa magie lui permettait de créer des portails entre les dimensions et les timeline. Il pouvait ainsi se téléporter où il voulait y compris dans le purgatoire, ou dans la capitale des morts. Non seulement il pouvait faire ça mais en plus, il avait la capacité de changer de timeline, c'est-à-dire qu'il était capable d'aller dans des univers alternatifs ou il pouvait voir les conséquences de la modification d'un évènement en particulier.

« Pour m'amuser j'ai déjà créé un portail vers une timeline ou je n'avais jamais rencontré le seigneur Arthur. La conséquence était qu'au lieu d'être chevalier, j'étais devenu cuisiner. » dit-il d'un ton amusé

Puis il reprit un air sérieux avant d'ajouter « J'ai détecté la présence de Arthur dans le purgatoire, grâce à la puissance qui se dégageait de Excalibur. J'ai donc créé un portail pour le téléporter jusqu'à nous à partir du purgatoire ».

« T'es incroyable ! » s'exclama Méliodas

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, suivi d'une explosion. On distinguait 2 silhouettes à travers la fumée

« Capitaine, je crois que nous avons un problème… » dit ban avec une voix dans laquelle excitation et peur se mélangeaient.

Méliodas se retourna vivement et vis que c'était ses frères. Il avait un sourire en coin qui étirait légèrement ses lèvres. Pour lui, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde Estarossa était derrière Méliodas. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de Elizabeth qui était cachée derrière lui. A ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle ressemblait énormément à Méliodas, il l'intimidait. Estarossa commença à s'adresser à elle ce qui la déstabilisa encore plus.

« Je me souviens de toi tu sais. » dit-il « Tu étais la douceur incarnée, très émotive mais forte à la fois. Mais tu as choisi mon frère. »

La princesse de Liones était totalement perdue. De quoi est ce qu'il parlait ? Et surtout, elle ne le connaissait pas. A-t-elle eu un lien avec lui sans en avoir le souvenir ? Elle devait se ressaisir.

« Je ne t'en veut pas tu sais, j'ai toujours les mêmes sentiments pour toi. »

Méliodas lança alors un coup de poing très violent qui fit trembler la colline sur laquelle ils étaient tant le souffle était puissant. Estarossa se retrouva a terre mais se releva. Ban l'enchaina lui aussi avec ses coups de poing dévastateurs sachant qu'il avait voler une partie de sa puissance. Estarossa était en très mauvaise posture. Il allait mourir. Cette vision affecta Elizabeth plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulue. Elle observait la scène en retrait. Elle fermait les yeux a cause de la violence du combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quand tout a coup, a bout de forces, Estarossa prit une pose très impressionnante avant de crier de toutes ses forces

« REVENGE COUNTER ! »

Méliodas laissa échapper un « Il m'a eu ! »

La puissance de l'attaque était folle. Elle rasa tout ce qu'il y avait à 100 mètres de distance. Méliodas avait oublier que son frère possédait la même capacité que lui, qui est de renvoyer les attaques. La seule différence est que Méliodas avait un full counter qui revoyait les attaques magiques alors que son frère lui, pouvait renvoyer les attaques physiques.

Profitant du souffle de son attaque et de la poussière que cela provoquait, Estarossa posa une main sur l'épaule de Elizabeth avant de la porter puis de disparaitre avec elle. Zeldrys les suivait.

Arthur, Ban, Lancelot et Meliodas quant à eux s'étaient retrouvés dans un endroit inconnu tout le monde se posait des questions. Et puis où était Elizabeth ? Méliodas avait un regard noir. Qu'est ce qui venait de se produire, ou entaient-ils et surtout qu'est ce qui était arrivé à Elizabeth ? **Fin du chapitre 2**


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le démon et le renard, la brute et le truand**

Après un bref coup d'œil autour d'eux, nos héros reconnurent l'endroit où ils étaient. Ils étaient dans une clairière non loin du château de Liones. Mais quelque chose était différent. Une atmosphère pesante et oppressante se dégageait de l'endroit. Les arbres morts sur leur chemin étaient de mauvais augure. En arrivant au château ils eurent un choc. Il n'en restait plus que des ruines et un incendie faisait encore rage à l'intérieur. Le château de Liones venait d'être attaqué. Plus aucun souffle de vie là où ils étaient. La scène suivante fut un électrochoc pour Méliodas. Il se voyait avancer avec un sourire triomphant, tenant la tête du roi Bartra dans ses mains. Encore pire, il voyait le cadavre des princesses de Liones gisant sur le sol. Mais Elizabeth n'était pas avec elles. Le capitaine des seven deadly sins avait le regard dans le vide il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Pale, livide il ne pouvait pas prononcer un seul mot devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Comment était-il arrivé ici et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il se voyait !

Lancelot était lui aussi bouche bée par ce qu'il voyait. En plus de ça, il y avait cette odeur caractéristique du sang que le dragon de la colère ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ban quant à lui connaissait le passé de son capitaine, mais il ne l'imaginait pas aussi violent.

Lancelot prit alors la parole et s'excusa vivement

« j'ai paniqué devant l'attaque de ce démon aux cheveux argentés. Du coup, j'ai ouvert un portail pour nous téléporter ailleurs mais sans le vouloir j'ai certainement aussi changé de timeline…reste à comprendre ce qui est différent » dit-il

Méliodas était rassuré par ce que disait Lancelot, ici, c'était une sorte d'univers alternatif. Mais qu'est ce qui avait changé pour qu'il devienne aussi violent et fou. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait Elizabeth nulle part. A ce moment précis, il avait compris quelque chose de très important et cela le fit sourire.

« Capitaine ça va ? » lui demanda Ban avec une expression ou pouvait se lire l'inquiétude.

« Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ban » répondit méliodas avec un sourire « Je sais ce qu'il me reste a faire » sur ces mots mystérieux le quatuor se remit en marche. Lancelot décida de recréer un portail afin de retourner sur leur timeline.

Ils se retrouvèrent a Liones et cette fois ci c'était bien la Liones qu'ils connaissaient.

Du coté de Elizabeth, celle-ci avait peur car elle venait de se faire enlever par les démons. Une fois arrivé, Estarossa la déposa sur le sol et lui indiqua qu'ils étaient au château de Camelot, qui était tombé sous leur joug. Elizabeth était définitivement terrifiée en voyant Zeldrys s'approcher d'elle. Elle pensait qu'il allait la tuer mais il n'en fit rien.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre » Dit-il. « Après tout vous êtes une invitée de marque !» ajouta-t-il en ricanant cette fois. Cela fit rire la princesse

Estarossa lui expliqua qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal et qu'elle était là pour servir d'appât pour que Méliodas vienne les défiés directement. Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger pour elle.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le démon a la chevelure argentée. Ses mots sur le champ de bataille la perturbaient. Comment la connaissait-il ?

En même temps, notre équipe de choc entra dans le château de Liones il fallait avertir le roi et les princesses que Elizabeth avait disparu, et qu'il fallait la retrouver au plus vite. Tout le monde était à fond dans les recherches. Mais aucune trace de la jeune déesse. Méliodas commençait à perdre son sang-froid, les autres essayaient de le raisonner et de le rassurer comme ils pouvaient.

A Camelot, Les deux frères démons faisaient en sorte que la princesse de Liones ne manque de rien. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était avec eux et elle commençait réellement à apprécier leur compagnie malgré elle. Elle était surveillée donc elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Mais elle commençait à prendre ses marques. Zeldrys était devenue presque comme un petit frère pour elle. On ne dirait pas aux premiers abords mais il était très drôle et arrivait à la faire rire souvent. Il était très cultivé, il lisait beaucoup et son passetemps favori consistait en l'entrainement aux arts martiaux avec son frère. Elle les regardait s'affronter parfois. Quant à Estarossa, elle ne savait pas trop comment le décrire mais il avait cette même aura protectrice que Meliodas, et quand elle était avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Et puis plus elle le regardait, plus elle trouvait qu'il avait quelque chose d'attirant, mais elle ne saurait dire quoi. Elle se souvint que le lendemain de son arrivée alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, il toqua a la porte de sa chambre pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Après qu'elle lui ait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, il l'avait emmené faire une balade nocturne pour la calmée. C'était un moment très agréable et puis elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Ce démon sanguinaire qu'elle croyait impitoyable était en réalité une personne attentionnée et de bon conseil.

Ça faisait maintenant dix jours qu'elle était avec les deux démons. Zeldrys lui avait appris a dessiner et elle était très doué pour ça. Elle avait une sorte de don naturel ce qui surprit le petit brun. Depuis, elle avait une sorte de rituel a chaque fois qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil elle allait voir Estarossa. Il avait le don pour la rassurée sur la situation présente et puis ses mots au moment de son combat contre Meliodas résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle devait lui poser la question.

« Pendant que tu te battais contre Méliodas, tu as dit que tu te souvenais de moi. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi alors comment est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? »

Le démon aux cheveux argentés prit un moment avant de répondre :

« Tu as donc réellement perdu tous tes souvenirs de cette époque la…Je ne peux pas te répondre. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Il eut a peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait vu que Elizabeth s'était endormie avec un sourire. Il fut attendri par cette vision. Il la porta comme une princesse pour la raccompagnée dans sa chambre, le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas la réveillée.

 **Fin du chapitre 3**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La bataille finale se dessine, Le réveil du dragon de la colère.**

A Liones, nos héros ne se ménageaient pas dans les recherches pour retrouver Elizabeth. Le douzième jour après la disparition de celle-ci, un homme en armure arriva a Liones. Il était blessé et épuisé. Il fut recueilli au château. Au moment de son réveil, il était paniqué. Margaret la deuxième princesse du royaume était à son chevet et elle s'empressa d'appeler Meliodas et Bartra afin qu'ils l'interrogent.

« Je viens de Camelot » dit -il les larmes aux yeux

« Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé. Tu as failli mourir et je veux savoir pourquoi. » l'interrogea Méliodas.

Le jeune homme essayait de parler mais il y arrivait difficilement entre deux sanglots. Meliodas lui donna un verre d'eau pour l'aider à se ressaisir

« Les démons ont pris d'assaut Camelot et ils ont massacrés tous les habitants. Je suis un des rares rescapés. Mais il y avait cette fille a l'aura si bienveillante avec eux, elle m'a redonné espoir. »

Meliodas était sous le choc.

« Décrivez-moi la fille dont vous parlez s'il vous plait, c'est important. »

Le jeune homme blessé répondit :

« Elle était magnifique. De longs cheveux argentés, De grands yeux clairs et une frange qui retombe sur son visage. »

Cette fois Meliodas en était sûr, c'est Elizabeth

« Ban, Lancelot, Arthur, direction Camelot. Elizabeth est là-bas. » dit Meliodas avec une expression où se lisait sa détermination.

Le quatuor se remit en marche vers Camelot. Ils savent que les deux démons les attendent et Arthur ne cachait pas son inquiétude

« Je suis sûre que c'est un piège. » Dit-il. Les autres essayaient de le rassurer comme ils pouvaient.

Ce qui est sûre c'est que foncer tête baissée était la pire des choses à faire. Lancelot leur proposa un plan

« Nous devons rester prudents et les prendre par surprise, car on sait qu'ils nous attendent. Je vais créer un portail et nous ramener las bas. Ensuite, vous irez vous cacher pendant que je ferai semblant d'être un voyageur perdu. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué ma présence sur le champ de bataille, donc je serai crédible. Puis à mon signal vous immobiliserez chacun d'eux par surprise. Je créerais un portail qui emmènera Elizabeth à Liones. Enfin, une fois Elizabeth évacuée, vous prendrez à votre tour le portail. Je vous rejoindrais. Le but est d'éviter le combat car nous sommes tous encore affaiblis. Notre unique but sera de récupérer la princesse. »

Les trois autres approuvèrent ce plan, Méliodas souleva néanmoins un point intéressant

« Il faudra faire attention à leurs commandements respectif. Toi, Lancelot tu ne devras pas attaquer directement Estarossa. Et nous, on devra évacuer Elizabeth sans que Zeldrys nous remarque. Comme ça on ne sera pas maudits. »

Les autres approuvèrent avec un signe de la tête.

Lancelot ouvra un portail vers Camelot.

L'endroit était totalement transformé. Il n'y avait plus que des ruines. Et le pouvoir démoniaque qui entourait l'endroit y faisait régner la nuit. Les miasmes dans l'air affectaient tout le monde, y compris Méliodas ! Lancelot continua à marcher pendant que les autres allaient se cacher. Une silhouette apparut devant Lancelot. C'était Zeldrys. Comme prévus, il fit mine d'être un simple voyageur perdu. Zeldrys le crut et le prit en pitié. Il le mena jusqu'au château. Le reste de la bande le suivait en faisant attention à ne pas être remarquée.

Une fois las bas, Elizabeth les accueilli. C'était le moment. Lancelot lança le signal.

Les trois guerriers cachés se ruèrent vers le portail que Lancelot venait de créer. Meliodas attrapa la main de Elizabeth et tenta de la mener jusqu'au portail qui les ramènerait.

Seulement, Zeldrys parvint à les retenir avec ses ténèbres. C'était trop tard, le plan avait échoué.

A ce moment-là, Elizabeth pleurait. Mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons escomptées. Elle pleurait car elle était contente d'avoir revu Méliodas, juste une fois.

La jeune femme se ressaisit rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Pas comme ça !

L'œil gauche de la déesse prit alors tous les deux une teinte orangée. Elle était déterminée à sauver ceux qui étaient en train de se battre pour la récupérer. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas non plus blesser les deux démons auxquels elle s'était attachée. C'était un véritable dilemme pour elle. Elle voulait que tout le monde s'en sorte. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible.

« Je refuse de vous voir vous battre ! » Dit-elle. Les autres se retournèrent vers elle et virent le changent de couleur de son oeil. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il y avait également un symbole a la place de sa pupille. Le symbole du clan des déesses.

Lancelot ne comprenait pas ce qi venait de se passer. Il avait déjà vu ce symbole ailleurs mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir où.

Elle se mit entre Méliodas et ses deux frères. Les deux s'arrêtèrent net. La tension était palpable et tout le monde retenait son souffle. Plus personne ne bougeait.

On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Meliodas prit alors la parole :

« Elizabeth ! Eloigne toi je ne veux pas que tu sois blésée ! »

La jeune femme s'avança vers le démon a la chevelure dorée.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer ! » Dit-elle en serrant les poings

Méliodas passa sa main dans les cheveux de la princesse :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour moi, tout ira bien. »

La princesse alla ensuite vers Estarossa, ce qui surprit Meliodas.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé toi aussi ! » Dit-elle avant que Estarossa ne la prenne dans ses bras afin de la calmer.

Tous les spectateurs étaient muets devant l'incroyable scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Elizabeth cherchait également à protéger un de leurs ennemis. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

Meliodas était là encore méconnaissable.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais avec eux ? »

Elle retourna vers Meliodas et lui dit en murmurant

« Ce ne sont pas eux nos véritables ennemis. Esta et Zell m'ont tout expliquer. »

Meliodas eut un fou rire

« Esta et zell sérieusement, d'où est-ce que tu tires ces surnoms ? Dit-il en pleurant presque de rire

Bizarrement, la tension était redescendue pendant un instant. Mais il y avait plus important. Elizabeth et meliodas parlait en murmurant dans l'oreil de l'autre. Du coup personne n'entendait ce qui se disait.

Meliodas reprit son sérieux :

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Elizabeth prit un peu de temps pour trouver ses mots :

« Il m'ont raconté que le clan des déesses avait envoyer un espion afin de freiner toute rébellion de la part des humains. Leur but est de dominer les quatre clans en commençant par soumettre le plus faible à leurs yeux, celui des humains. Si ça arrivait, les démons, les fées et les géants seraient également en danger. Ils se battent non pas pour te tuer, mais pour ralentir les déesses. Même si tes frères ont achevé les arcanges, la menace n'est pas écartée pour autant. Car l'espion qu'ils ont envoyé fait peur au roi des démons lui-même ! Leur but en t'attaquant était de te remotiver pour acquérir plus de puissance. Dans ton état actuel tu ne pourrais rien faire contre lui. Ils m'ont capturé afin de te faire venir à Camelot pour que tu les défis directement. C'était le seul moyen à leur disposition pour que tu viennes.

Au même moment, une aura pesante et écrasante de puissance se fit sentir.

Elizabeth cria a Estarossa et a Zeldrys

« C'est lui ! »

Les autres étaient paralysés par la peur, la personne qui apparut devant eux leur était familière.

« Seigneur Perceval, que faites-vous ici ! » s'écria Arthur

Le chevalier sacré s'avança vers Méliodas avec un sourire qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui .

Méliodas prit la parole :

« Mais tu es le voyageur qui nous a orienté pour retrouver Elizabeth ! » dit-il

La tension montait à mesure que Perceval s'approchait de Méliodas . Ils étaient maintenant en face à face …

 **Fin du chapitre 4**


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : Le passé trouble de Perceval, le combat final commence !

Ils sont maintenant face a face, Méliodas et Perceval se regardent.

« Qui es tu réellement ? » demanda Méliodas

« Je suis Perceval, un chevalier sacré de Camelot. » Répondit Perceval

Puis il ajouta :

« Je suis également le gardien du purgatoire, j'ai pour mission d'éliminer une personne. »

« Pourquoi, qui cherches-tu? » Retorqua Méliodas.

« Ecarte toi, la personne que je dois tuer se trouve derrière toi. » répondis le voyageur.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Lancelot, puis vers Perceval.

« Tu as commis un crime en faisant irruption dans le purgatoire. Pire, tu as téléporté une personne depuis le purgatoire. En tant que gardien de ce lieu sacré, je dois t'éliminer. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » s'exclama Méliodas

Il brandit son trésor sacré Lostwayne, puis créa des clones, avant de se jeter sur Perceval avec ses doubles. Il commença par tenter de frapper le chevalier dans le ventre. Mais celui-ci arrêta le coup assez facilement. Un des clones apparut alors dans le dos de Perceval, et tenta de le poignarder entre les deux omoplates. Perceval encaissa le coup, puis il prit le clone par le bras avant de le faire rouler vers l'avant afin de le faire tomber. Le gardien du purgatoire était sur ses gardes, un autre clone pourrait surgir à tout moment.

Méliodas souriait, ce qui ne plaisait pas a Perceval.

C'est alors que 3 clones surgirent du sol et frappèrent leur ennemis violement. Perceval avait maintenant une entaille énorme sur le ventre, sur la poitrine, ainsi que sur le visage. On pouvait voir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et ses tripes commençaient à sortir de son abdomen. Il tomba à terre.

La vision était horrible pour Elizabeth, qui observait .

Mais la scène suivante fut encore plus choquante.

Perceval se releva et se jeta sur Méliodas, les intestins a l'air et la poitrine ouverte !

Il parvint à blesser le démon à la jambe grâce à son élan, mais le démon reprit l'avantage et lui écrasait le ventre, encore ouvert.

Méliodas s'éloigna alors de Perceval en souriant, ce qui ne rassura pas Elizabeth qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Seulement, Perceval se releva encore. Mais cette fois, il avait changé. Il était beaucoup plus grand, sa musculature augmentait a vu d'œil, et surtout, un symbole apparut sur ses yeux. C'était un symbole qui ressemblait à une armoirerie de famille royale.

« Tu croyais réellement te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! » Dit Perceval, encore a terre.

Il se releva, et s'approcha de Méliodas. Il faisait au moins 4 fois sa taille.

« Tu m'obliges a utiliser ma magie sur toi…J'aurais aimé ne pas en arrivé la. » dit-il en continuant a marcher vers sa cible.

« A la base, ma mission était de mater la rébellion des humains. Je fais partie du clan des déesses, je suis le fils adoptif de la déité suprême. Tu ne peut pas venir a bout de moi avec des attaques de ce niveau. »

« Alors, pourquoi protèges-tu le purgatoire ? » Demanda Méliodas.

« Le roi des démons à enlever ma bien aimée, et il m'a donner sa parole sur le fait qu'il ne la tuera pas, si je protégeais le purgatoire pour lui. »

« Je vois… » lui répondit Méliodas en tentant de lui couper la cuisse.

Mais Perceval marmonna une incantation. Après cela, Méliodas ne parvenait plus à bouger .

Fin de chapitre 5


	5. Le pire des dilemmes

Chapitre 6 : Le pire des dilemmes

Perceval prit la parole après son incantation :

« Ma magie se nomme jugement. Tu ne pourras pas bouger avant d'avoir répondu a mon dilemme. Je dois juger si ta place est au paradis ou au purgatoire. Si j'ai raison, et que ta place est au purgatoire, tu vas devoir répondre a un dilemme pour acheter ton salut, et je multiplierai ma puissance par 5. En revanche, si je me trompe je perdrais toute ma puissance. »

Ensuite, il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« Le dilemme que je t'impose a toi, le péché de la colère, sera de choisir entre l'humanité ou la femme que tu aimes.

Soit, tu devras détruire l'humanité, soit tu devras regarder ta bien aimée mourir sous tes yeux. »

Tout le monde était stupéfait, et Méliodas était silencieux, les yeux fermés. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il tomba allongé sur le sol, l'épée levée .

« Désolée Elizabeth, je ne pourrais pas te sauver cette fois. »

Elizabeth se rapprocha alors de Méliodas et prit la parole.

« Tu en as bien assez fait pour moi ! » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Je choisis de préserver l'humanité. » Dit Méliodas avec une voix ou se lisait sa douleur.

« Très bien, ton choix a été entendu.» dit Perceval.

Il s'avança vers Elizabeth, et la, d'un coup de sec il la tua en lui plantant une lame dans le cœur.

Méliodas, encore à terre hurla de désespoir.

Elizabeth était morte. Et ses derniers mots furent

« Prend soin de toi, Méliodas ».

« Voilà pour la première possibilité de l'issue de ce combat. Je vais vous raconter la deuxième »

« Eh bien, seigneur Méliodas, vous en avez vécus des choses. Mon article fera un tabac »

« Merci monsieur le rédacteur en chef. » Dit Méliodas avec un clin d'œil

« La deuxième possibilité a été de choisir de laisser Elizabeth en vie, et de vivre avec elle, mais de provoquer une apocalypse sur terre. Les rares survivants ont alors repeuplé la planète en 8000ans. ».

« Les événements que je vous ai racontés datent de 8000ans. A votre avis, quelle histoire est la vraie ? »

Le journaliste se tut et prit un temps de reflection.

« Et si nous laissions nos lecteurs se faire leur idée de la chose ? » Dit-il

Méliodas aquissa avec un sourire.

Voila la fin de l'histoire. A votre avis, laquelle de ces versions est vraie, et surtout , quel choix auriez-vous faits à la place de méliodas. Dites le moi en commentaire 😊.

Merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire


End file.
